


Cooling Off

by ilikeshipment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas summer is brutally hot and Michael and Gavin just can't afford AC. So, Michael thinks of an alternative way to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off

It was hot, like unbelievably hot. Texas was already warm but it was unbearable in the summer. Michael and Gavin sat on the couch in their living room with a fan blowing on them and the T.V. barely distracting them from the heat.

            “Michael, I think I’m dying,” Gavin spoke. He was wearing a thin white T-shirt and basketball shorts. Michael matched his shorts but had a tank top on. Michael looked at his boyfriend with an unamused expression.

            “Well, don’t do that,” he said. Gavin groaned and stood up to turn the temperature down on the AC. But before he was even two feet from the couch, Michael stopped him.

            “Gav, AC is so expensive, we can’t make it any stronger than it is right now.” Gavin frowned down at him, but he continued. “Just sit in front of the fan, babe, okay?” he asked.

            Gavin sighed. “But then I’ll block the wind and you’ll get really hot,” he argued. Michael let out a low growl and grabbed Gavin’s arm to make him sit back down. He then got up and grabbed the fan from next to the T.V. and put it on the coffee table in front of them, right in the middle so it was evenly blowing on them.

            “Better?” Michael asked, slightly irritated. Gavin just nodded.

            Gavin was only content for a little bit when he started getting antsy again. “Michael, please…” he whined. Michael groaned.

            “What’s the AC set for now?” he asked.

            Gavin checked. “77,” he reported. Michael nodded but didn’t reply. He supposed they could turn it down just for the rest of the day, but it was also fun torturing his boyfriend. Gavin gave an annoyed huff when Michael didn’t reply and walked over to the kitchen to get something out of the freezer. Michael didn’t look over, he just assumed Gavin was getting a drink.

            But when Gavin sat down and Michael looked at him, he noticed he didn’t have a drink. He had an ice cube. Michael watched as Gavin slowly dragged the ice cube across his neck. Drops of water ran down his skin and were absorbed in the collar of his shirt. Gavin made eye contact with Michael and he swallowed hard.

            “What?” Gavin innocently asked.

            “You’re a fucking prick,” Michael responded and then turned his attention back to the T.V. Gavin ground his teeth together in frustration. Michael was torturing him, so he wanted to play him back, but it wasn’t working. He rubbed the ice cube on his forehead and the back of his neck for his own sake, though less seductively. Michael was secretly distracted by the moisture on Gavin’s face and neck, but he didn’t give into temptation.

            “I get what you’re trying to do, and any other day it would totally work, but there’s no way I’m having sex with you right now. It’s way too hot,” Michael spoke up.

            “Hmm,” Gavin thought before leaning over and dropping the remaining ice cube down the back of Michael’s shirt. His movement was so swift that Michael didn’t have the chance to register what was happening before it was too late.

            “Mother fuck,” he yelped. The ice burned where it touched his too hot skin. It felt nice but kind of painful. “You asshole,” he said, though he was smiling. Gavin giggled at him and then dodged the ice when Michael threw it at him. He was still softly laughing when he reached for Michael’s face and kissed him. Michael smiled against his lips and kissed him back. “Mm,” he said absentmindedly. “I have an idea.” He kissed Gavin again and then got up from the couch and turned off the T.V.

            “Where are you going?” Gavin asked when Michael walked away.

            “Just follow me,” he responded. Gavin huffed and jumped from the couch. He followed Michael, who walked into the bathroom.

            “What are you-” he was cut off by Michael taking his shirt off. “I thought you didn’t-”

            “Shut up and strip,” Michael said as he leaned over to turn the shower on.

            “Aren’t we just going to get hotter?” Gavin asked as he removed the white shirt that was sticking to him from his sweat.

            “I’m not gonna fuck you,” Michael said, taking off his shorts.

            “Then what are we doing, then?” Gavin asked as he hesitantly continued stripping.

            “Cooling off,” Michael clarified as he stepped into the shower. Gavin followed and swiped the curtain closed. He admired how Michael looked with his wet hair flopping in his face and the water running down his muscular body. Michael opened his arms and embraced Gavin, pulling him into the stream of water.

            “It’s not that cold,” Gavin commented. Michael pulled back and looked up at Gavin. “Well, we have to wash each other first,” he said simply. Gavin immediately blushed. They have taken showers together, but it was mostly just fucking with steamy water running down their backs. They’ve never actually taken a legit shower together. Michael laughed at Gavin’s slack jaw. He reached over to grab a puff and the body wash from the shelf. Gavin reached for his own sponge and lathered it up as well.  They smiled shyly at each other and it started with just gently gliding the sponges across each other’s chest, down their arms, around their necks. Gavin rubbed his sponge in wide circles across Michael’s back. Michael closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss Gavin. He then ruined the moment by bringing the sponge under Michael’s arm pit.

            “Ah-!” Michael squeaked as he flung suds at Gavin as a lame attempt for revenge. They laughed but then continued in the same routine. They would gently massage each other’s body and then stop for kisses. It got a little awkward when they washed from the waist down, but they just laughed it off and enjoyed the growing intimacy between them.

            They rinsed the suds off in the lukewarm water and Gavin was about to switch it off when Michael grabbed his wrist.

            “No, no. Not yet,” he said and smirked at him. He turned the nob more to the right and let the water get cold.

            “Oh, that feels so much better,” Gavin said, letting his head fall back. Michael’s smile got more shy when he looked up at him.

            “Lay down with me,” he requested. Gavin’s eyes opened and he looked down at his boyfriend. His heart melted a little bit at how cute he looked. “Okay,” he smiled.

            Michael lied down at the end of the tub, the ceramic was cold on his back and it felt wonderful. Gavin laid between Michael’s legs and scooted up until his shoulder blades were on Michael’s ribcage. He leaned his head back and rested it on Michael’s chest. Michael kissed the top of Gavin’s head and then closed his eyes.

            The cold water was heavenly as it rained down on them. They laid in silence, just enjoying the refreshing water and the skin to skin contact with nothing separating them. It was nothing like Gavin experienced before and he was glad Michael could keep surprising him. He really was a sweetheart and Gavin felt at times like he didn’t deserve him. He really considered himself lucky. He settled more into Michael’s chest and sighed.

            Michael’s eyes fluttered opened as he remembered something. He sat up and reached for the shelf. Gavin kept his eyes closed but moaned in protest at the sudden movement. Michael laid back down and Gavin heard a cap pop open. He was confused until he felt Michael’s fingers working their way through his hair.

            “What..?” he mumbled, leaning forward so Michael wouldn’t have to awkwardly bend his arms.

            “We forgot the shampoo,” Michael whispered in his ear.  Gavin just quietly moaned in response as Michael massaged his scalp. Gavin did get a little turned on by it, but decided to ignore it. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.  

            “My turn,” Michael said playfully. Gavin rolled his eyes but turned around so his back was to the water and rinsed out his hair. He then grabbed the bottle of shampoo and instead of pouring it on his hands, he plopped it right on Michael’s head. Michael squinted his eyes in slight annoyance. Gavin then worked the shampoo through his curls and all was forgiven. Michael closed his eyes at the feeling. After a moment, Gavin’s hands suddenly stopped. Michael opened his eyes to see him smiling at him.

            “What?” he asked.

            “I love you,” Gavin said. Michael smiled and his cheeks got slightly pink. He always felt nervous when Gavin told him that.

            “I love you, too,” he replied quietly. Gavin pulled Michael’s head closer and kissed him. He pulled back and kissed his nose and then stood up.

            “Do you wanna rinse now?” he asked. Michael nodded and stood to rinse off his hair. When he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out. They toweled off and just put their shorts back on before walking into the kitchen to get food. Michael rummaged around in the cabinets when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck.

            “Hello, love,” Gavin said. He rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder and gently swayed them back and forth.

            “Hi, baby,” Michael replied. He leaned his head on Gavin’s and laced their fingers together.

            “Thank you,” Gavin said, squeezing him.

            Michael turned around in his arms and grabbed Gavin’s face, kissing him with more force than Gavin expected. “You’re welcome,” he said when he pulled away.

-

            That night they heated up left overs, but it was far nicer than any restaurant. And when they went to bed, they kept the fan on them and the covers abandoned on the floor. But that didn’t stop them from holding each other and falling into a deep sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please follow my tumblr<3  
> notsebastianstan


End file.
